


Dark War

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: At the time of writing chapter 1 the dark war was about 2 hours away, F/F, Gen, Other, possessive demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: The Dark War is imminent.





	1. It's how it has to be

One, or ten, or a hundred..

The Demon doesn't care how many she must fight.

Whether alone, or with them by her side..

 

She will fight for her Bunny's soul.

And if she loses?

No.. She won't lose.

 

She can't.

Not with stakes this high..  
If she loses, she'll lose her soul fragment.

If she loses her soul fragment, how will all seven ever become whole..?

 

And she'll lose her bunny for good.

 

Rosemary misses her bunny desperately.

As much as she hates to admit it, she feels a little cold without those constant restraints.. no, she called them Hugs, didn't she?

A show of affection. A Hug.

 

Focus on the war.

The Ündead Bride will not be alone.  
She'll have the bridesmaids.  
And Mitchell.  
And her bunny.

 

 

This fight, It isn't what Rosemary wanted for her bunny.

But it's how it has to be.


	2. Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon's mind after the declaration of a dark war.

Decay, Decay, Decay!

James Mitchel will decay.

Su Yung will decay.

The Bunny will..

 

No. The Bunny won't.

 

The Bunny's soul will return.

 

And James Mitchell will decay.

Su Yung will decay.

All of the wretched undead following their bride will decay!

 

The Demon Assassin will pile their bodies and burn them in a pool of their own decay!

 

Burn them like they did to her malfunctioning meatsuit..

 

And the Ündead tyranny will decay,

 

Decay,

 

 

Decay.

 

 

They'll all decay.

As the demon assassin looks on, their mangled bodies will decay.

 

And the Shadow will take them.

And Rosemary will have her bunny again..


	3. Want, take, have.

Want, Take, Have.

The Demon wanted her bunny.

 

She fought in the dark war alongside the Firefly and Jordynne Grace.

And they were admittedly helpful.

 

The Demon took her bunny.

She'd brought a collar and lead to the ring, so that the bunny couldn't rejoin the undead bride..

Her..

Companions? No, allies.

Her allies held her Bunny while she attached the collar and lead.

And now, in that bricked-up room,

 

She has her bunny.

Want, Take, Have.

Want, Take, Have..


	4. The Bunny Is Dead

The Bunny must be here somewhere.

Even if her meatsuit claims she's dead.

She must be here.

Deep inside, she must be trying to claw her way back to the surface..

She couldn't be gone.

The shadow would tell Rosemary if her bunny was gone!

 

"The Bunny's dead, she's not here!"

"And why is that? Because you didn't listen!" Rosemary snaps.

"Because you left.."  
For a fraction of a second, the half-a-bunny softens. She looks saddened.

Until she reiterates.  
"Why are you still trying? The Bunny Is dead."

"Then where is she? Where is the Bunny?"

"..Bored now."

Rosemary shoves what is no longer her bunny aside.

Silently, she exits the room, And locks the door.

 

 

Then, something fills her eyes.

It couldn't possibly be..

Tears.

Pathetic. A demon crying because of a mere mortal..

No, over a mere mortal..

Over her Bunny.

She misses her Bunny.


End file.
